Such fastening devices are used to create a reliable and rather tight connection between a carrier (body part) and a plate element (door or wall lining).
From German Utility Model DE 298 10 437 U1, a fastening device made of plastics is known, which can take a preassembly position and a final assembly position. The fastening device is composed of four components: a connecting element with an upper part to be attached to the plate element and a lower part to be connected with the carrier; an engaging part to be embedded in an opening of the carrier, through which extends a neck-shaped intermediate region with latching elements, which is provided between the upper part and the lower part; an intermediate part (sleeve part) surrounding the intermediate region above the carrier, which can be locked with the latching elements and with the engaging part; and a sealing element disposed between the sleeve part and the engaging part, which acts upon the upper side of the carrier.
For a precise adjustment of the retraction and withdrawal forces during assembly or disassembly, German Utility Model DE 200 17 376 U1 proposes a fastening device with a similar structure. In the preassembly position a first region and in the final assembly position a second region of the latching elements is locked with counterlatching elements of the intermediate part. In the final assembly position the spreading elements of the engaging part at the same time are spread in the vicinity of the opening of the body part by a terminal region of the connecting element. In addition, a fifth component is provided, namely a cap locked with the lower part of the connecting element. In the preassembly position, the peripheral regions of the cap enclose the lower outer portions of the spreading elements of the engaging part, so that the fastening device can be inserted in the carrier opening. Upon final assembly, the aforementioned portions of the spreading elements are located behind the carrier opening away from the peripheral surface of the cap and thus provide for locking the fastening device in the carrier opening.
It is an object of the invention to create a fastening device with a simple structure, which is easy to assemble and provides for easy mounting.